Kavra And Friends
Kavra and Friends is a Canadian animated children's 2D and 3D animated television series that ran on Treehouse from 2005 to 2009 and had reran episodes until December 23rd, 2015. The approximate runtime was 23 minutes and consists of 5-minute short episodes in them, making 52 like Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles did when in production from 2005 to 2012. The series plots about a male named Kavra, whose job is a roleplay-area-worker and has many series characters in every episode. Episode graphics were made with 2D-animated backgrounds and props and with 3D-animated characters from some of the series. Characters Replaced characters by another character in bold. Red Dress Girl's gang * Red Dress Girl * Noob * Bacon * Blue Boy * Prisoner The police station * Andre * Sandra * Yick * Police Officer The Bystanders * Victim Girl * Cry Baby * Lavender Sia and Friends * Sia * Minion 1 * Minion 2 Amelia's Cafe * Amelia Market * Cashier Alex's Family * Alex * Alex's Mother Criminals * Alex * Jack Amy's Family * Amy * Amy's Father * Amy's Mother Maria and Friends * Maria * Jody * Brian * Jack Olivia and Emily's family * Olivia * Mason * Olivia and Emily's mother * Ben * Emily Sleepover characters * Grace * Leo * Aby * Andy High school, college, elementary school or middle school * Tutor Meanie and Friends * Meanie * Meanie's Friend The Castle * Poppy * Sir Robin * Jiggle * The Priest (Replaced by Bianca in episode 1, segment 3) * The Guards * Bianca * The King The Ice Kingdom * Snow Queen * Snow Guards Kendall's Family * Kendall * Kendall's Dad (Principal) School Tragedy Apperances * Meatball * Chloe * Jay * Megan * Bethany * Markus Ocra's Family * Ocra * Ocra's Son Evan's Family (Orphanage) * Eliza * Evan * Caroline Orphanage Orphans * Skyler * Daniel * Lucas * Jur * Ashley Helpers at the Orphanage * 'Miss Pinktastic '(replaced by Bianca on episode 27, segment 1) Red Dress Girl's house members * Noobetta The Wild Witch * 'The Wild Witch '(replaced by Danny on episode 2, segment 5) Royal Boarding School * Henry * Male Teacher * Female Teacher * Doctor * Gina * Spy * Danny * Teal * Claudia The Museum * 'Guider '(replaced by Director on episode 10, segment 2) Lab * Technician * Director * Vice Scientist * Isabella High school/elementary school * Markus * Claudette Lucy's family * Lucy * Lucy's father * Lucy's mother Office * 'Manager '(replaced by Leo on episode 51, segment 2) * 'Boss '(replaced by Danny and Emily on episode 2, segment 1) * Maxine Victim Girl's house * Lavender Boy Other Characters * Friend * Victim Boy * Bully 2 * Bully 3 * Bully 1 Episodes Season 1 (2005) # A Sleepover That No One Will Ever Forget. Except Grace/St. Patrick's Easter Day/Bianca, The King's Priest/Danny and Emily: Moving In Masters!/Game On! # Puntastic Replacements/So, What Now?/The Maxine Intervention/A Trivia and a Pursuit to It/Kavra and the Norris Nuts # A Stressed Out Day/Best Fiends Forever/Squirm Like a Snake/Sandwhich/Get Digging Already, Markus and Maxine! # My Gangster Girlfriend/Tutoring Mr. Bad Boy/Zeeky Boogy Doog/Who Doesn't Need a Worthless Onion But Grace?/Bianca's Day # An Aspiration in Motion/School Tragedy/Danny's Substance During a Time of Distress/Where's the Party?/Munchkin Madness Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2008 Category:2006